Scientific Method
by oddstick
Summary: When Shockwave's strange behavior confuses Perceptor, he has to use his training to figure out the problem and the best solution. G1; PerceptorxShockwave or ShockwavexPerceptor


Request fic for: dreamerchaos  
Title: **Scientific Method**  
Fandom: Transformers G1 cartoon  
Characters: Perceptor, Shockwave and Wheeljack  
Time line: Pre-War  
Prompt/Request: _ShockwavexPerceptor G1 would make me squeal like a little girl.  
_A/N: They're probably really OOC and the ending is mushy sweet. I can't help it...especially since I haven't really explored the potential of this pairing and I'm a romantic at heart. Step 7 can be disregarded as crack if you wish. I almost excluded it.

* * *

**1. State the problem**

Perceptor, for all his training and innate intelligence, just couldn't figure out what this thing between them was. He didn't know how to act around Shockwave anymore and he just didn't know why. It was frustrating to not understand why his systems froze up and stuttered when Shockwave had come up behind him, placed a hand on his shoulder, and peered over said shoulder to study the new experiment Perceptor was working on. Warmth had flooded his body, racing through cables and wires, and his vents had kicked on to counteract the flare up.

The episode confused and intrigued Perceptor, especially when Shockwave had noticed, yet said nothing. Instead the other scientist had clammed up, pulled his hand away, and quickly exited Perceptor's personal space. Perceptor felt that he knew Shockwave well and found this reaction strange and out of character. He had to understand.

**2. Research the problem**  
He first looked up his symptoms in the medical database. There were plenty possible malfunctions and diseases that could cause his reaction to Shockwave, but nothing that matched the other mech's reaction in turn. After finally admitting that his medical knowledge was not as superior as it was in the other sciences, he went to Wheeljack for assistance. The other mech, while not a full time medbot, had substantial knowledge in the field.

After relaying the episode to the inventor, Perceptor waited patiently for a diagnosis. "Are you serious?" Wheeljack asked.  
"Yes. I do not understand either of our reactions and I want to make sure that nothing is wrong with me."  
Most of Wheeljack's face was covered, but his voice easily carried his emotions. "It sounds to me like you like him."  
The microscope's head tilted slightly to the side. "Of course I like him. We're friends."  
"No. I mean you /like/ him."  
Another unexplainable reaction happened, Perceptor's face heated up. "Oh."

**3. State the hypothesis**

"Now the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

Perceptor jumped a bit, still reeling from the sudden epiphany. "What? What do you mean, 'what am I going to do about it?"

Wheeljack cycled some excess air through his vents. "I mean, are you going to ignore these feelings you apparently have for him or are you going to act on them? From what you said about his reaction, he may very well feel the same way."

Perceptor turned away and started to pace. "I…I don't know. This is an unforeseen turn in our relationship. I am very content with where we are now. I do not want…to lose that."

"You don't have to. You can either ignore your feelings or act on them. Unfortunately, I can tell you from experience that ignoring them isn't much fun. I think Ratch' and I would have gotten together a lot sooner if we both weren't so nervous about how the other was going to react to the initial news."

Ignoring the feelings definitely wasn't much fun at all. Now that he knew what the issue was, it was flooding his processor. Little things that had happened before the latest 'episode' in the lab; a touch, a look, how they loved to explore, share, and debate the sciences with each other. It was all too clear now what was happening to him…and it would only get worse.

**4. Test the hypothesis**

**  
** Perceptor was nervous as he greeted Shockwave in the lab. The other mech answered immediately with an equally nervous greeting of his own. The microscope tried to logically approach the issue, but he couldn't find the words. So he took Wheeljack's advice and jumped right in. The smaller mech approached Shockwave tentatively and took his hand. "I have been thinking, and I have come to the conclusion that I would very much like to explore my growing feelings for you."

A shiver ran through Shockwave's body, a rare occurrence. He squeezed the hand holding his and knew that Perceptor could read him well enough to see the smile in his optic. "I would like that very much. We should study this new level to our relationship."

The microscope relaxed visibly and smiled – a reaction that made Shockwave's spark hum.

**5. Analyze the results**

They took things slowly and methodically, like the scientists they were. It worked for them and Perceptor was secretly grateful that the results had come out as he had hoped.

**6. State the conclusion**

Perceptor and Shockwave were in love.

**7. Repeat the experiment**

They both deemed it unnecesary and moved on to new and more exciting _experiments_.


End file.
